


Finding Peace

by Amethystina



Series: How to Domesticate the Elusive North American Biker [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, And Raleigh making realisations, Modern Setting, Much later than the other two, Multi, mostly just fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh isn't the best with emotions — he knows this from experience and his years of avoiding commitment — so maybe he can be excused for not figuring things out earlier. Finding a home with Chuck and Max was one of the best things to ever happen to Raleigh, but he's not sure where Mako fits into all of it.</p><p>Perfectly, it turns out — she fits in perfectly.</p><p>Had Raleigh been a bit better with emotions, he might have seen that months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surgicalstainless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalstainless/gifts).



> So. This came to be because [surgicalstainless](http://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalstainless) decided to call me out on the not so subtle hints of Raleigh/Chuck/Mako that sneaked its way into the epilogue of "Drifting Home," asking me to expand on that thought. Which makes this the epilogue of the epilogue, I guess. It can't be read separately but is, however, optional for those of you who don't want the polyamorous relationship. "Drifting Home" still stands firmly on its own — this is just for those of you who might want more ;)
> 
> Well, mostly it's for Z, but the rest of you guys will also get to enjoy it, so win-win?

 

The first time Raleigh kissed Mako, he almost gave himself a heart attack.

The kiss itself was lovely. Sunlight was streaming in through the kitchen window and the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread was hanging in the air. Mako got up from her chair, just about to leave on a two-day work trip. Raleigh was rinsing his coffee cup and instinctively bent down to kiss her when she paused next to him. Her lips were soft and warm, her hand resting gently against his arm for support.

She kissed him back as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Only it wasn't, because still seated at the table was Chuck — the person Raleigh _should_ be kissing, what with them being in an exclusive relationship with each other.

Raleigh froze the moment he realized what he'd done, dread and guilt making his chest tighten. Kissing Mako goodbye had seemed completely reasonable, but afterwards Raleigh couldn't say why he'd done it.

And, more importantly — how could he do that to Chuck?

Raleigh knew all too well that Chuck's brashness hid a complex mess of insecurities and abandonment issues, even if he rarely admitted that out loud. Chuck had _told_ Raleigh not to get too enamored with Mako, clearly fearing that they would leave him if they ever started liking each other as more than friends.

Raleigh couldn't say for sure how he felt about Mako. Thinking of her always left him feeling safe and happy, but he hadn't allowed himself to venture further than that — but he probably should have.

Looking over at Chuck was one of the hardest things Raleigh had ever done. The thought of having hurt him — to see Chuck's wounded expression — was agonizing. But, to Raleigh's surprise, Chuck didn't seem upset.

He merely raised an eyebrow and reached out a hand when Mako walked past him on her way to the foyer. She slowed, allowing Chuck's hand to settle on her hip. When Chuck angled his head upwards she bent down and kissed him too — just as easily as she had done with Raleigh.

Chuck gave her a brilliant smile when she pulled back, flashing his dimples in that wholly indecent way of his.

"Have a safe trip," he said, still beaming.

Mako's smile was fond when she looked at Chuck — and when she gave Raleigh a final nod before leaving the kitchen. The way she ran her hand through Chuck's hair in the same motion, the gesture instinctual and affectionate, made something warm and pleasant settle in Raleigh's gut.

He met Chuck's gaze, genuinely surprised by the amusement he saw there. Raleigh was halfway towards panicking — when he wasn't confused by how Chuck was _not_ panicking.

Chuck grinned cheekily.

"If you get one, so do I," he drawled.

That wasn't what Raleigh had expected. He blinked, once, while Chuck took another casual sip from his coffee cup.

Chuck had that look on his face — the one that said he knew something Raleigh didn't and was just waiting for him to catch up. That was a _very_ infuriating look, mainly because Raleigh knew it was well-earned. He still wasn't the best when it came to dealing with emotions, not after having spent so many years pushing away anything more complex than anger. Chuck, on the other hand, had an unfair advantage in that area — on accounts of countless hours of therapy and practice, sure, but an advantage none the less.

Chuck obviously took pity on him, rolling his eyes before pushing himself up from his chair. Three steps and he stood in front of Raleigh. Chuck's hand was warm and familiar as it slid under Raleigh's t-shirt, settling on his hip, thumb rubbing against Raleigh's bare skin.

"Take the day and think about it," Chuck suggested, his smile fond and a bit exasperated — as if Raleigh was an adorable but slow puppy. "We'll talk when I get back from the clinic, okay?"

Raleigh would have agreed to pretty much anything in that moment, to be honest. He wasn't sure why Chuck wasn't mad at him, but Raleigh wasn't about to complain. So he nodded instead, relieved amidst his confusion.

Was this Chuck letting him off the hook? But that didn't make sense either, considering that Chuck had also wanted a kiss from Mako. Raleigh's thoughts were spinning and he wasn't sure what to make of them. A talk was definitely necessary but Raleigh would be lying if he said he didn't dread the mere thought of one.

Chuck looked at him, gaze steady, his hand a comforting weight against Raleigh's side.

"You good?" Chuck asked, no hints of his previous teasing. He did that sometimes, when he noticed just how overwhelmed Raleigh got by this unfamiliar life he was living, or when Raleigh started pulling in on himself, for one reason or another. After a year together Chuck was an expert at reading Raleigh's moods — especially the bad ones.

Raleigh honestly wasn't sure if he was okay this time. He had a hard time figuring out what was going through Chuck's head. Raleigh had just kissed another person, right in front of his boyfriend, and even though Chuck had every right to be angry, he wasn't.

The guilt was resurfacing, making Raleigh stiffen.

"Breathe, Raleigh." Chuck's voice was soft now, in that way it only ever got when they were alone and nothing mattered but _them_. Raleigh obediently took a deep breath. "I'm okay. _We're_ okay," Chuck assured him. "Just give yourself a couple of hours to figure out how _you're_ feeling about this. Take Max for a walk."

Max's head snapped up. The mention of two of his favorite words in the same sentence always caught his attention.

"We'll talk when I get back." That sentence could have been foreboding, if it hadn't been for the tender look on Chuck's face. He wasn't angry.

Raleigh nodded and reminded himself to keep breathing, feeling a flutter in his chest when Chuck smiled.

"See ya' later, precious," Chuck hummed, before leaning in for a quick peck.

The kiss felt just as natural as the one Raleigh had given Mako, and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

Raleigh watched as Chuck left for work, feeling calmer but no less confused. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Right. Think about it — Raleigh could do that.

If only he could figure out where to begin — and what the hell "it" was.

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

Raleigh guessed it all started in early January. He and Chuck had been together for over six months and Raleigh had known Mako during the majority of them, mainly talking to her in increasingly lengthy emails.

Raleigh _adored_ Mako. She was intelligent and kind, and not afraid to stand up to Chuck when he was being an ass. She had an inner strength that Raleigh both admired and envied, and he was drawn to her steady calm for reasons he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to explore.

Whenever he looked at her he felt a complicated mix of emotions, most of them signaling _home_ and _safety_ and _family_. She meant the world to him and he completely understood why Chuck had always spoken fondly of her. Mako was amazing.

So when Chuck told him that Mako's landlord wouldn't let her renew the lease on her apartment and had nowhere to go, Raleigh was both outraged and concerned. He had never been to Mako's small city apartment, but he knew what being homeless felt like.

Chuck was way ahead of him.

"If it's okay with you, I thought I'd offer her the guest room," Chuck continued, looking at Raleigh over the dinner table. "At least until she finds a new place to stay."

"It's your house," Raleigh replied with a shrug, purely on reflex. He was all for the idea, though — anything that would help Mako was okay with him.

Chuck pursed his lips; he had a habit of doing that whenever Raleigh disappointed him.

"I didn't ask who owns the house, did I?" Chuck replied, the scathing tone telling Raleigh exactly what he'd done wrong.

Chuck didn't like it when Raleigh kept assuming he didn't have a place in Chuck's house — that he had no right to help make the decisions or indicated that he wasn't there to stay. Raleigh wasn't doing it on purpose, but he understood why it struck a nerve with Chuck, every single time.

Chuck was afraid that Raleigh would leave him.

Raleigh knew he would never leave — on most days, so did Chuck — and Raleigh would simply keep reminding them both until it stuck, and he learned not to make it sound as if he was planning to.

Raleigh smiled soothingly. "Sure, I think it's a great idea. I don't mind at all."

For a brief moment Chuck studied Raleigh's expression — as if trying to figure out if he was just telling him what he wanted to hear — but Raleigh's sincerity must have shown on his face.

"Okay. Good." Chuck nodded, his posture softening. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

Raleigh returned the nod before focusing back on his food, his smile lingering.

Before the end of the week, Mako arrived with two suitcases and three boxes of belongings.

"Is this it?" Chuck asked dubiously, after having released her from the tight hug he had pulled her into.

Raleigh had to agree. He might not be the best judge of how many possessions one should own, but Mako must have emptied her entire apartment. Even if it was a small one, this seemed like far too few belongings for a person to have.

Mako let out a soft laugh while she moved on to Raleigh, sliding into his embrace with an ease that made him feel a surge of gratefulness. The way both she and Chuck welcomed Raleigh with open arms would never stop feeling like a miracle to him.

"I don't like clutter," she answered.

"You and Chuck must be seeing the same interior decorator," Raleigh said with a grin, completely ignoring Chuck's glare. Mako was beaming and Raleigh gently bumped his forehead against hers. "All the more easy to get you settled."

Mako's delight made the warmth in Raleigh's chest grow; he couldn't help that his grin softened into a dopey smile.

Chuck snorted. "Come on, princess, help me carry the boxes."

Raleigh obeyed, while Mako told them she'd sold the few pieces of furniture she had owned. She only brought what she thought really mattered — the things she couldn't replace. Raleigh knew that feeling all too well, thinking of the battered bundle of old photos he had dragged back and forth across the country.

Mako had been the second person he talked to about Yancy and she, in turn, had told him about the family she had lost. They had done so over email, which might seem impersonal but actually helped a great deal when it came to how much Raleigh was willing — and able — to share. Telling her about his grief had been a lot easier in writing, since it had made him feel less vulnerable. He had a suspicion she felt the same.

Once he had started, Raleigh was able to talk more and more about Yancy. He could tell Chuck stories about growing up without his throat closing, and even laugh at some of the funnier anecdotes. He didn't feel the need to run as soon as he thought back on the night Yancy died. The memory still hurt — it always would — but the loss was easier to handle.

There were so many things that had improved since he got to know Chuck and Mako, and Raleigh was in awe of how much they seemed to care about him. Even Max had a special way of asking for belly rubs, reserved only for Raleigh.

Little by little, over the months that had passed, Raleigh had realized that he was irreplaceable — at least to them. He fit into their lives in a way that no one else could, and if he disappeared he would leave behind a hole they couldn't fill. That thought was enough to ease any doubts he might have had.

He had finally found a home.

Mako slipped into place with stunning ease. Her stubbornness easily matched Chuck and Raleigh's, so she was never in risk of being pushed around. She was an intellectual match for Chuck, who seemed to enjoy having more of a challenge in that department, while Mako and Raleigh found themselves on the same wavelength concerning pretty much everything. Chuck's mind was always moving slightly too fast — mostly due to impatience — but Mako's pace matched seamlessly with Raleigh's.

Sometimes he found he didn't even have to use words to communicate with her — an ability that was both intriguing and creepy, according to Chuck.

Raleigh wasn't sure what Mako worked with. She went on trips fairly often, and in between that spent most of her working hours in front of her computer with Max snoring at her feet. The one time Raleigh asked Chuck about it he gave Raleigh a deadpan look and shrugged.

"I always assumed she'd have to kill me if she actually told me," was all he said.

Raleigh left it at that. Mako hadn't been forthcoming with details whenever he asked about her work, so he decided to go with Chuck's approach. Mako came and went as her job demanded, always making sure to let them know when she'd leave and come back, but never told them were she went.

Chuck and Raleigh had lived together for over six months when Mako moved in, but they didn't have to change all that many routines to make room for her. They split the household chores between the three of them, falling into a pattern that should have been new but somehow felt comforting and familiar. Only when Mako went on her trips did something feel wrong — like a fundamental part of their existence was suddenly out of sync.

Raleigh wasn't sure how that was possible; Mako hadn't been with them long.

Chuck and Raleigh were fine on their own — Raleigh was never unhappy with just him, Chuck, and Max in the house — but he missed Mako. He missed her soothing presence and the way she'd smile at him and he'd know exactly what she was thinking.

Chuck missed her too. He was more prone to sulking, however, and complained that Raleigh wasn't half as good as playing with Chuck's hair as Mako was. Raleigh would have felt offended if he hadn't been in complete agreement. Mako had a way of running her fingers through Raleigh's hair that made him boneless within seconds — and he imagined it was the same for Chuck.

Whenever the three of them ended up in front of the TV, sprawled on the couch in whatever formation seemed appropriate at the time, Mako often ran her fingers through whosever hair she could reach. Chuck in particular seemed to enjoy the attention, and Raleigh couldn't help smiling fondly at how serene Chuck looked with his head in Mako's lap.

Raleigh's chest _ached_ with love whenever he saw Chuck that happy, no matter if it was Mako or Raleigh himself who made him smile.

When Raleigh thought about it — as he had promised Chuck that he would — he was surprised he hadn't kissed Mako sooner. The reason she had never seemed out of place in their home was because both Raleigh and Chuck treated her so similarly to how they treated each other. She might be sleeping in the guest room, but other than that Raleigh couldn't see much difference in how he behaved towards them.

Raleigh acted as if he and Mako were a couple — and so did Chuck. Mako, on her part, just rolled with it, no questions asked.

Raleigh never shied away from Mako's touches and felt just as comfortable in her presence as he did in Chuck's. He loved seeing the way she could make Chuck's eyes glow with excitement whenever they discussed something that was above Raleigh's understanding, but without making him feel jealous or left out. Just like Chuck never took offense when Raleigh turned to Mako when it came to his nightmares or bad days — Chuck encouraged it, even, probably because he would have done the same. And whenever Mako needed to blow off steam Chuck suggested a run along the paths around town, returning only when the pinched look around Mako's eyes had softened and Chuck was allowed to ruffle her hair and kiss her temple.

They worked seamlessly together, in a way that came surprisingly natural. Raleigh had never questioned how easy it had been for the three of them to coexist, mostly because he hadn't been sure if he _wanted_ to know. He hadn't been ready.

After having kissed Mako and seen just how _un_ surprised Chuck was, realization was beginning to dawn, however. Raleigh wasn't sure what to feel about this new information — there was a jolt of panic whenever he thought of hurting or losing Chuck — but he was getting there. He could handle this.

The thought of the three of them together didn't feel as foreign as it probably should have. Raleigh had been with Chuck for a year and Mako had lived with them for almost half of that time — none of this was new. Mako's presence was a constant, much like Chuck's, and the love Raleigh felt for them was awfully similar, now that he took the time to study it closer.

He didn't want to lose either Chuck or Mako. He might not have known that he had them until earlier that morning, but now that he did — when Chuck didn't seem threatened by Mako sharing his place in Raleigh's heart — he felt _excited_.

The missing piece of the puzzle had fallen into place and Raleigh realized just how much sense it made.

How much sense _they_ made.

All of a sudden, Raleigh wondered how on earth he hadn't seen it before.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was ready by the time Chuck got home that evening. Raleigh would never be as good at cooking as Chuck, but he had learned a great deal over the past year. Nowadays, Chuck refused to eat pasta carbonara unless Raleigh made it, since he claimed that no one did it as well as him.

Raleigh would be lying if he said that it didn't make him glow with pride every single time.

Chuck said hello to Max, gave Raleigh a swift kiss, and sat down at the table. He gave Raleigh a searching look — as if to figure out what was going through his head — but Raleigh kept his expression carefully schooled. He didn't want to lose his nerve.

Chuck must have taken Raleigh's blankness as a sign not to push since he started telling Raleigh about his day without mentioning what had happened that morning. Chuck's determination to fill the silence was comforting, but Raleigh could tell that Chuck's heart wasn't in it. He probably only made the effort to make sure Raleigh didn't feel awkward.

Things like that made Raleigh remember why he fell in love with Chuck in the first place.

"I'm in a polyamorous relationship with you and Mako." Perhaps Raleigh shouldn't have blurted that out all of a sudden — or at least waited until they had finished eating — but he didn't want Chuck to think that he was reluctant to discuss the events of that morning.

The sudden outburst made Chuck blink, but a slow smirk spread on his lips a couple of seconds later.

"Yes, indeed you are, and we are both very happy that you decided to join us." Chuck's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You totally googled that, didn't you?"

"I might have," Raleigh admitted — the fond look on Chuck's face was definitely worth the slight blow to Raleigh's pride. He cleared his throat. "So what happens now?"

Chuck took a sip of his water before shrugging.

"The same as always, I guess. We tell Mako, of course, but she's already on board." Chuck grinned. "We were just waiting for you to catch up."

Raleigh frowned. "The two of you discussed this behind my back?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, princess. Someone had to and you weren't exactly Mr. Enlightened."

"Oh, and you are?" Raleigh challenged. "You've done this before?"

"How come most of our conversations turn into a competition?" Chuck asked. That was a perfectly reasonable question — if it hadn't also been such an obvious attempt at avoiding having to answer.

"That's a no," Raleigh pointed out smugly, grinning when Chuck pinned him with a disgruntled stare.

"Fine, whatever." Chuck waved his hand, as if batting the subject away. "Point is, precious, that we do whatever we want, as long as all three of us are happy and comfortable. We can keep going as we are, or ask Mako if she wants to move to our bed." Chuck shrugged again. "Platonic, romantic, sexual — we can do whatever suits us. I'm game either way, as long as we're all on equal footing."

"A three-way relationship, just like that?" Raleigh wasn't sure if it would be that easy, but he was certainly willing to try.

"Just like that," Chuck confirmed. He looked at Raleigh for a moment and when he spoke next the flippant air was gone. "I can't say that I expected this to happen, but I've had time to think things through and I like the idea — the possibilities and how it's more or less the perfect solution for us. I don't want Mako to move out, or for her to feel _left_ out."

"Neither do I." That was one thing Raleigh knew for sure. He smiled. "Just for the record, your habit of adopting homeless strays is adorable."

Chuck pursed his lips but was clearly fighting a losing battle against a smile of his own. "Fuck you."

"Yes, you occasionally do," Raleigh agreed without missing a beat.

Chuck burst out laughing and Raleigh reveled in how it made his cheeks dimple.

"And Chuck?" Raleigh met Chuck's gaze, taking a breath that might have trembled — mostly from excitement. "I'm game too."

Chuck's toe nudged his shin and Raleigh automatically hooked his foot around Chuck's, careful not to disturb Max, who was sleeping under the table. The smile Chuck gave Raleigh was absolutely breathtaking.

"Awesome." Chuck's voice was full of promise. "You won't regret it."

"I'm pretty sure I won't," Raleigh agreed.

 

* * *

 

December was ridiculously cold that year. Raleigh might have been born in Alaska, but all he wanted was to crawl back into bed and hide under the covers. He didn't mind getting up early, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed freezing his ass off while talking Max for his morning walk.

The only saving grace was that Max suffered just as much and took care of business as quickly as possible, before tugging Raleigh back towards the house. They were both keen on getting away from the cold.

Raleigh unhooked Max's leash in the foyer and shrugged off his coat, then followed the lumbering dog towards the kitchen. The sight that greeted him made Raleigh smile.

Chuck was in the middle of filling up the coffee machine, something that would probably have been a whole lot easier if Mako hadn't been leaning against his left side, head resting on his shoulder. There were times when Mako was careful about physical contact — out of respect for others rather than insecurities of her own — but when she trusted someone and they were in the quiet of their own home, she was incredibly affectionate.

Her right hand had wandered in under Chuck's t-shirt, resting against the small of his back.

That was an _excellent_ idea.

Raleigh took his place on Chuck's right side, sliding his hand in just above Mako's.

" _Holy shit_!" Chuck jumped, high enough to bump Mako's head off his shoulder. Chuck gave Raleigh a withering glare. "Your hand is _cold_ , you arsehole."

Raleigh grinned and leaned in to press his equally cold nose against Chuck's cheek. A childish gesture, perhaps, but all Chuck did was to huff and roll his eyes.

"I'm not a space heater," Chuck informed them, still trying to measure the coffee grains despite the two people latching on to him. Raleigh admired his determination.

"You feel like one," Raleigh mumbled, moving close enough to bury his face against Chuck's neck. Chuck shivered but didn't push him away.

Mako gave a hum of agreement on Chuck's left, her thumb rubbing against the back of Raleigh's hand. He could feel Chuck's scars under his palm and automatically copied Mako's movement, gently tracing one of the raised lines with his thumb. Chuck relaxed a fraction further.

"You two are impossible, and I want to remind everyone that if _anyone_ should have a thing against the cold it's me — I'm _Australian_." Chuck didn't sound nearly as disgruntled as his words might suggest. "Also, I want to point out that I am, in fact, the youngest person in this room — excluding Max — so if anyone should act like a clingy child, it should be me."

Raleigh smiled against Chuck's neck, pressing a kiss to the bare skin he found there. Chuck grumbled something under this breath but seemed to settle down. Mako yawned.

Eventually, Chuck finished setting up the coffee machine. Once he had, Raleigh heard him sigh in that over-exaggerated way he did when Raleigh and Mako were testing his patience — it made him sound adorably miffed.

"So how long am I supposed to stand here? If we want breakfast I'm going to have to move eventually."

"Not yet," Mako murmured, pressing closer judging by the way Chuck swayed.

Raleigh grinned as he felt Chuck's shoulders lower, accepting defeat. He did that more and more often whenever Raleigh and Mako ganged up on him — not even Chuck was grumpy enough to remain unaffected by their joint cuddling.

"Fine," Chuck huffed, reaching out for Raleigh's right hand. "The things I do for you two."

Despite his whining, it was Chuck's choice to lift the front of his t-shirt and tuck Raleigh's palm against his stomach, offering to warm that hand too. Raleigh shivered not only from the heat of Chuck's skin, but how effortlessly Chuck showed how much he cared about them — in all the small, considerate things he did. He might be loud and obnoxious, but he still knew how to make it count.

Mako's hand moved to cover Raleigh's left, both resting comfortably against Chuck's back.

The feeling of belonging that settled over Raleigh made him want to forget about moving ever again.

"I love you," he mumbled.

Mako squeezed his hand.

"I love you too," she chimed in.

Chuck let out a suffering sigh. "Yeah, against better knowledge, it looks like I might just love you guys too."

Raleigh couldn't tell who started snickering first, but it only took about two seconds before all three of them were laughing.

Raleigh wouldn't have it any other way.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why it took me so long to upload this — it's been finished for ages — but better late than never, I suppose? 
> 
> [CarpeDentum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDentum) was kind enough to do the betaing — she's amazing and awesome as always — and you can find my Tumblr [HERE](http://amethystinawrites.tumblr.com/s).


End file.
